


Lemon and Strawberry

by Falka_tyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Chastity Device, Domestic, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Love, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, girls in love!, why is there a tag for boys in love and none for girls in love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Yalin dislikes some of her house rules. Some - she even despises outright!But she loves the one who set these rules in place for her - her mate Effie. And this is more than enough for happiness.
Relationships: Yalin/Effie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Lemon and Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dears!
> 
> This is literally my first lesbian fiction! I toyed with the idea before, there are lesbian couples in my works, but never like this!  
> It's a fresh start of sorts.  
> Heed the tags but know that this thing is pretty vanilla.  
> I write about "mates" again - here I mean a union based on D/s compatibility of partners. Legally, it's like marriage. No ABO (Omegaverse), no mating bites!
> 
> Happy reading!

“Ah, ah, ah! Stop it, young lady!”

Effie’s voice is steel when she slaps at Yalin’s hands that are trying to sneak between her soaped legs.

Yalin whines thinly, disappointed. She would beg, yes, but she knows that besides being useless, this act is also dangerous. Last time she dared to beg Effie to let her stay without her chastity belt for another hour, she’s overdone it and annoyed Effie to the point where she revoked Yalin’s privilege to pleasure herself once that week. Yalin had to stay unfulfilled for two weeks straight, and it’s been awful, awful!

Her pussy is throbbing in arousal. Yalin can feel how her inner walls are contracting and how her clit is pleading for a touch. She’d do anything in her power to be allowed to touch herself right now... Which is exactly the reason why she won’t be allowed. Effie says Yalin needs to be stronger than her impulses. Effie thinks she needs to learn patience. 

Effie says a lot of things, actually. It’s a shame she also acts on what she says!

The bath is over, far too soon for Yalin’s liking. She likes to spend time in the water. Yet, Yalin knows she can’t be left to her own devices, the belt is no good for sitting in water, and Effie has no time for lazing around. She always has something to do, always needs to read through some book, or learn some stuff for work.   
Well, let Effie be Miss-I-Know-Everything. Yalin doesn’t feel the urge to study every minute of her life. Yalin is happy where she is. She doesn’t need to be a prodigy to make progress at the coffee shop she works for - she just needs to care about what she does. Yalin’s patrons say that she makes the best lattes in the entire area. The funny thing is that Effie won’t ever repeat Yalin’s success, and everyone knows it. She can’t even brew a cup of espresso without dirtying half of the kitchen.

Distracted by her daydreaming, Yalin doesn’t notice when she gets sufficiently dry to have her chastity belt put on again. Gosh, how she hates it! Effie is resolutely ignoring Yalin’s sulking, though, and Yalin has to accept the situation for what it is. After some fiddling, Effie locks the hateful thing up. Yalin sighs. She wishes they were done here already. They’re not.  
Next come the little things Yalin wears over her nipples, stickers of sorts. They look like little caps covering Yalin’s nipples and areolas and absolutely prevent Yaling from having an unauthorized orgasm by rubbing her sensitive nipples. Only Effie knows the right way to put the god-forsaken stickers on and take them off. When Yalin tried it, it was a disaster: every attempt to unglue the thing hurt like a bitch and it left marks, at that! Yalin was so sincerely upset about her discovery that Effie didn’t even punish her then, just laughed.

As soon as all “protective devices” are in place, Effie kisses Yalin’s nose and sends her on her way with a smack to her still naked butt.

Yalin secretly enjoys not having to wear clothes while she’s at home. For Effie, she pretends that she despises it and even asks for permission to wear a shirt, sometimes. It’s a thrill to be denied, each time. Yalin doesn’t know what exactly she likes about these “no-s”: Effie’s steely refusal to budge or the consistency of it. Maybe, both?  
Yalin just hopes that Effie doesn’t see through her, here, as she does with many other things Yalin does. Yalin is not supposed to enjoy her predicament, is she?

Yalin steps out into the corridor and looks around leisurely. She can do what she wants until sleep time, now. She doesn’t have anything particular activity in mind, though. She is too aroused to concentrate on a book or a film and too drowsy to play a shooting game on the computer. So she wanders around the flat, touching Effie’s trophies on the shelves and admiring her dolls collection from behind the glass. Effie has the prettiest china dolls and the most extravagant ballerinas, princesses, witches… She even has a mermaid figurine made from some translucent material, green where the tail is and pearly white where the mermaid’s arms or belly are seen. The hair of the mermaid is deep purple turning to violet and scarlet. It’s wonderful. Yalin can stand and watch the figurine for hours.

This is where Effie finds her.

“Do you like my little mer so much?”

Effie’s palms are hot on Yalin’s bare shoulders.  
Yalin just nods in response, shy out of a sudden.

“I can open the case for you, if you want,” Effie says.

It’s a generous offer yet Yalin finds herself shaking her head. She looks up at Effie, and the other woman smiles in understanding.

“She’s better when she stays in the fantasy world you created for her, isn’t she?” Effie guesses.

Yalin nods.

Effie tugs her to herself and allows Yalin to hide on her breast. It’s warm and safe, and Yalin is thankful to Effie for the absence of belittling or patronizing comments about her uncharacteristic quiet.

Effie reacts to her silence in an unexpected way.

“Yalin, I’m sorry. We’ll have a walk to the sea as soon as I finish this monstrous project…”

Yalin stops Effie’s unneeded apology by nuzzling closer and nipping at her neck. She’s OK. She can walk herself to the sea just fine. It would be much cooler with her mate there but she understands.

“I can wait,” Yalin murmurs, barely audible, lips pressed to Effie’s dark skin.

Effie takes a huge gulp of air and, when she speaks, her voice sounds a little wet.

“I know you can, my girl. Thank you for being so patient with me.”

In such moments, Yalin wishes she were as clever and outspoken as her mate.  
She’d explain how much she appreciates Effie’s efforts to make their lives as comfortable as possible, how she admires and even envies Effie’s intelligence, how she wants to give Effie more than she does now… But it only sounds good in her head. When Yalin says these things aloud, they never come out right. This is why she just nuzzles Effie like a cat and hugs her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> You HAVE to tell me what you think.
> 
> PLeaseee   
> I need feedback
> 
> And, as usual, thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can find me here:  
> on Twitter [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
> or on Tumblr [Falka-tyan](http://falka-tyan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
